Shining Skies
by Pikafuey
Summary: Novella of the Uncast Stones Series. Best read after the third book, Dark Horizons. Summary & Allegiances inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Summary & Allegiances

**A/N:** Hey, Pika here! Welcome to one of the first of the Uncast Stones short story series! These little stories are similar to Novellas, and give readers glimpses from other characters eyes without being a super long story to read. This one in particular comes from the eyes of Stonetail—Shadowheart, Blackflame, and Cinder's father—and how he met and fell in love with Silversky. So I hope you enjoy this short story in a time before Shadowheart was born.

* * *

 _Stonetail is a young warrior of ReedClan; the future ahead of him as bright as ever. After a chance meeting with Silversky of LeafClan, the future Stonetail envisioned is suddenly changed. When love goes beyond borders, the young cats learn what happens at the cost of their actions; and someone may not make it out alive._

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **ReedClan**

 **Leader:** Willowstar- Cream-furred tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Stormfang- Dark gray tabby tom with white paws. Has silver eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Reedsplash- Brown-and-white tom with silver eyes

 **Warriors:**

Shellskip- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Creekpelt- Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Goosefur- Dark gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice: Heronpaw_

Beechtail- Tan tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lichenfall- White she-cat with ginger splotches. Has green eyes

 _Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Snowblossom- Beautiful long-haired white she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Twigfur- Brown tom with scruffy fur. Has blue eyes

Milkweed- White she-cat with green eyes.

Icespirit- Large, long-haired, albino tom with red eyes

 _Apprentice: Bluepaw_

Marshpool- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice: Pebblepaw_

Dapplefoot- Calico she-cat with speckled paws. Has yellow eyes

Spottedfern- Sandy spotted tabby tom with silver eyes

 _Apprentice: Minnowpaw_

Specklerock- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Stonepaw_

 **Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw- Gray she-cat with dark gray paws. Has green eyes

Bluepaw- Blue gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mosspaw- Brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- Large dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Minnowpaw- Silver furred tom with amber eyes

Heronpaw- Gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Lotusflower- Dark gray she-cat with white chest tuft. Has blue eyes. (Mate to Spottedfern. Mother to Ripplekit, Troutkit, and Mistykit.)

 **Elders:**

Blizzardtuft- Black she-cat with a white chest tuft. Has yellow eyes

Frostleaf- White tom with green eyes

Rushwing- Black tom with yellow eyes

Lilypetal- Dark blue-gray she-cat with white front paws. Has silver eyes.

* * *

 **LeafClan**

 **Leader:** Eaglestar- Large cream-furred tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Deputy:** Treefall- Dark brown tabby tom with silver eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Lilybreeze- Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

 _Apprentice: Whisperpaw_

* * *

 **BreezeClan**

 **Leader:** Ryestar- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Deputy:** Ferretstripe- Pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Deerspots- Brown she-cat with white flecked back. Has blue eyes

* * *

 **PineClan**

 **Leader:** Lavenderstar- Sleek-furred blue tabby she-cat with silver eyes

 **Deputy:** Rowantuft- Dark red tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Spiderskip- Long-legged dark brown tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Crowflight (Tuxedo she-cat with blue eyes)_


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Stonekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Specklerock. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you," the voice of ReedClan's leader, Willowstar, echoed through the camp.

"Specklerock, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Creekpelt, and you have shown yourself to be clever and patient. You will be the mentor of Stonepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Trembling with excitement, Stonepaw touched his nose to the tortoiseshell she-cat as she approached him. Her green eyes were warm and gentle as met his gaze. Stonepaw always had a fondness for the gentle she-cat, as she spent plenty of time with him and his littermates when they were kits. He turned his gaze up at the ReedClan leader, her cream-furred tabby pelt glowing in the sunlight. The Clan then erupted into cheers.

"Heronpaw! Minnowpaw! Stonepaw!" the Clan cheered the new apprentices name loudly.

 _I'm finally an apprentice!_ Stonepaw stood proudly, his chin raised as listened to his Clanmates cheers. The dark gray tabby apprentice had waited what felt like an eternity for this very moment. Beside him, his two littermates glowed with excitement. Once the cheers had died down, Stonepaw scampered over towards his littermates. His parents—Marshpool and Dapplefoot—greeted the three of them with loud purrs.

"You three do best to listen to your mentors," Dapplefoot told them, licking each of their ears.

Marshpool purred. "They will do fine, don't worry so much."

"What will we do first?" Heronpaw asked her mentor, Goosefur, a dark gray-and-white she-cat.

"A tour of the territory would be best," that was Spottedfern, Minnowpaw's mentor.

Stonepaw looked at the young warrior. He had a sandy spotted tabby pelt, his muscles lean and hard underneath. Specklerock looked much different than her littermate, who was a smaller and more daintier looking cat.

Specklerock looked at her brother. "I agree, but we should let Goosefur decide. After all, she has been a warrior for much longer than us."

The older warrior gave a grateful nod. "It's alright. A tour of the territory is always something new apprentices should do first."

Stonepaw ducked away as his mother tried to lick him again. "We'll be fine!"

His mother's eyes glistened slightly as she gazed at her kits, but she simply back away. Marshpool sat beside her reassuringly. As his littermates dashed ahead in a hurry to leave camp, Stonepaw gazed around him.

The camp was a small island nestled in vast marshlands. Thick reed walls surrounded the island protectively, shielding the Clan from intruders and predatory birds. At the far edge of the island sat an old withered out willow tree, with thick sturdy branches for Willowstar to address the Clan from. At the base of the tree was a hollowed out hole, where she made her den.

Thick woven reeds made up the warriors' and apprentices' dens, made to float in case of flooding. The nursery was made of the same material, but was much thicker to keep the kits safe and warm. A smaller willow tree sat not too far off, its long roots holding it above the ground a ways. Under the tree and among the roots, was the medicine cat den; where Reedsplash made his nest and stored herbs. Just outside the den a small pool of water trickled from the marsh nearby, offering fresh water for moss and sick patients. Beside the tree, was the elders den. Sheltered by the elements, it was woven with thick reeds to keep out any water that may seep through.

Near the nursery were the reed shallows, which was where kits learned how to swim safely within the camp's walls. The water was just shallow enough where the kits could stand if they needed to. In the center of the camp was the fresh-kill pile, nicely stocked with freshly caught fish from the last hunting patrol.

"Stonepaw!" Specklerock called him from the camp entrance.

He quickly ran over to catch up as they left camp. "Where will we go first?"

ReedClan territory was vast expanse of marshland, and had a balanced mixture of water and land for the cats to patrol and hunt on. Just outside the camp, a narrow river flowed around the camp as a safe barrier to keep intruders out. Stepping stones were further down the river, but were very easily submerged by the river most of the time. It was very rare that the other Clans ever came close to camp; if at all.

"The marsh pool is closest, and it will be the place that most of your battle training will be," his mentor answered, her gaze sweeping across the narrow channel of water. "Go ahead of me. I will be right behind you just in case."

Staring at the murky water, Stonepaw fluffed up his thick fur. The only swimming he had done was back in camp. Never before had he swam in water this deep, and he felt a sense of anxiety tingle throughout his pelt. Not willing to seem daunted on his first trip out of camp, Stonepaw waded into the water slowly. As he got deeper in, he felt the sandy ground give way from under his paws. Surprised, he let out a slight yowl and plunged under the dark water.

Panic seized through him, and he desperately kicked his legs upwards. He heard a splashing beside him, and then felt teeth in his scruff as Specklerock pulled him up from under the water. She hauled him carefully across, and sniffed his sodden pelt carefully.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes full of concern.

Stonepaw was shivering. "I-I think so."

Licking his head comfortingly, his mentor shook out her fur. "Don't get discouraged," she told him. "Every new 'paw gets a little overwhelmed their first time swimming in the river. You'll soon get used to it, I promise."

"Where are Minnowpaw and Heronpaw?" he asked, feeling a bit more relaxed now.

"They are probably already at the marsh pool," she answered. "We should hurry on if we're going to catch them."

Following his mentor through the marsh, Stonepaw admired how vast and diverse ReedClan territory was. Everything was so full of life, and he often heard fish splashing just above the surface of the water nearby. Frogs croaked and twice they had leaped across his path as he walked. Large birds soared overhead, fish squirming in their long beaks. It seemed so long ago that he was confined to camp in the nursery. Breathing in the scents of the marsh, Stonepaw hurried to catch up to his mentor.

Up ahead, Stonepaw could make out the silver pelt of his brother—Minnowpaw—as he nosed around the marsh. Once they caught up, Stonepaw stared at the marsh pool curiously. It was very shallow marshland, with soft springy moss that obviously cushioned any falls during training. The shallow water sparkled in the sunlight, and Heronpaw's gray-and-white pelt shone brightly as she splashed around.

"It's about time!" Minnowpaw called, running up to greet them. "Heronpaw was thinking you might have got eaten by a fish!"

Stonepaw cuffed his ears playfully. "Frog-brain! Fish don't eat cats."

"Oh, but they _do_ eat naughty apprentices," Spottedfern overheard them, silver eyes sparkling with mischief.

Goosefur gave a snort. "If you're all quite done, we need to move on." She looked over towards the marsh pool. "Heronpaw, get your tail over here or we're leaving you behind!"

Water dripping from her whiskers, Heronpaw splashed over towards them. As she shook her fur out, Stonepaw leaped back with an annoyed hiss. "Watch it!"

Heronpaw rolled her eyes. "What are you? A forest cat?"

Huffing at her comment, Stonepaw moved on ahead. Reeds began to surround them even thicker now, and Stonepaw could see the tops of trees in the distance. Goosefur led them through the reeds and towards a more wider channel of water. She came to a stop at the shore, and dipped her head to the apprentices once they were all gathered.

"This river here leads up towards the border with LeafClan," she explained. "It is also a great spot for young apprentices to sharpen their skills at swimming."

Heronpaw gave an excited bounce. "Let's go then!"

Spottedfern brushed past her to stand beside Goosefur. "This isn't a game," he warned. "Learning how to swim here is much different than when you crossed the river away from camp earlier. It's a lot deeper, and the current is much stronger."

"That's right," Goosefur agreed. "This river is connected to the gorge much further up, which is where our border with BreezeClan lies. The waterfall there makes this river flow much faster than the rest."

Minnowpaw's eyes lit up. "Oh! I heard about the waterfall. Marshpool told us a story once about the time he went there as an apprentice."

Stonepaw purred. He always loved that story their father would tell them as kits. How great and vast it was, and how the spray of the water created small rainbows across the gorge. Stonepaw had always dreamed of the day he could go and see it for himself.

"Well then," Specklerock turned her gaze towards the river. "Shall we begin?"

Staring at the river, Stonepaw remarked how much clearer it was compared to the one by camp. It's crystal blue surface was dazzled in sunlight, while fish darted between rocks underneath. Goosefur was the first to wade in, paddling smoothly against the current as she looked to the cats still on shore.

"Alright," she called. "Heronpaw, come and swim towards me."

For the first time, Stonepaw noticed his sister seemed nervous. Twitching her whiskers, she carefully stepped into the water. Once she was belly deep, she began to swim towards her mentor. For a brief second, her head vanished underwater. Stonepaw held his breath, fear spiking his fur. When she reemerged at the surface, he relaxed and let out a breath.

Minnowpaw was next. Spottedfern went ahead of him, swimming out to be beside Goosefur. His brother was more relaxed, and easily slipped into the river after his mentor. Stonepaw suppressed a feeling of envy. Specklerock turned her gaze on him.

"Are you ready?"

Giving a nervous nod, Stonepaw followed her to the water's edge. Specklerock swam out first, waiting nearby for him. Slowly, he made his way through the water. The cool water seeped through his fur, and he could feel the current tugging at his paws. Nervously he moved forward, feeling himself sink lower and lower in the water. Specklerock watched him closely, ready to grab him if she needed to.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward into the water. The ground fell away from under his paws, but Stonepaw used his front legs to keep his head above the water. Paddling heavily towards his mentor, he huffed with effort as the current threatened to pull him away. Specklerock swam up beside him and he could feel her gently guiding him forward.

"Relax and let yourself glide across the water," she instructed. "The more you fight and panic, the harder it is on your body."

Focusing on his mentor's words, Stonepaw eased up on his swimming. He slowly moved each paw in rhythmic strokes, and for a moment felt as if he was gliding across air. The current pulled him along easily, and he found himself keeping pace with his Clanmates as they swam around the river.

Minnowpaw glided towards him. "Bet I can beat you to those reeds!"

"Not if I beat you both first!" Heronpaw challenged, slipping past them like a fish.

"That's not fair!" Minnowpaw yowled, swimming after her.

Stonepaw followed after them, his legs churning the water with little effort. The reeds up ahead seemed to tower above them. Heronpaw had beaten them both there, and was climbing onto a rock that sat just above the water. Minnowpaw heaved himself up beside her, while Stonepaw joined them.

"Hah, you two are so slow," Heronpaw teased.

Minnowpaw shoved her into the water, and she let out a yelp of surprise. "Oops." He winked at Stonepaw.

Letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter, he suddenly felt a tug on his tail. Turning to look he saw Heronpaw had her jaws clamped around it with a glimmer in her eyes. He tried to pull free, but she dragged him off the rock and back into the water. Tumbling down underwater, Stonepaw thrashed about as he tried to orient himself properly. Light shone up above, and as Stonepaw went to swim towards it and felt a sharp tug on his hind paw.

Swinging his head to look, he noticed a reed had become entangled on his paw. Yanking his leg to attempt to free himself, Stonepaw felt panic well up in his chest. The reed refused to break its grip on him, and he desperately tried to swim up to the surface. His lungs burned with lack of air, and he felt water begin to fill his nostrils. _I'm going to drown here!_ Stonepaw thrashed even more. _I can't die! StarClan don't let me die! I don't want to die yet!_

He felt himself sinking in the water. Darkness edged his vision, and Stonepaw tried in vain to free himself from the reeds. Sunlight shone through the water, and Stonepaw could feel the life fade out of him as he stared helplessly up at the sky. _StarClan, why?_


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Stonepaw barely felt himself being pulled from the water and dragged across the marshy shore. His body was far too weak to move, and he laid limply as he scarcely heard his Clanmates concerned mews. Paws thrust across his flanks steadily, forcing him to vomit up mouthfuls of water. Coughing heavily he lifted his head weakly. The images of his littermates and mentor were blurry, and he tried his best to clear his vision.

"Will he be okay?" Heronpaw's anxious mew could be heard nearby.

He felt himself being lifted up and then draped across Spottedfern's back. "He will be," Goosefur assured her. "Reedsplash will take care of him."

Heronpaw let out a tiny wail. "It's all my fault!"

"Hush," Specklerock comforted her. "It was an accident."

The last bit of Stonepaw's consciousness slipped away then. When he came to his senses once again, he could pick up the familiar scents of Reedsplash's den. Wearily opening his eyes, he could see the ReedClan medicine cat busily organizing herbs nearby.

"How is he?" Dapplefoot's anxious mew could be heard outside.

Reedsplash poked his head out of the den. "He's resting now. There's nothing to worry about, he'll wake on his own."

Stonepaw staggered to his paws, shaking the moss from his nest out of his fur. The brown-and-white tom's ears swiveled towards Stonepaw's shuffling. His silver eyes lit up.

"Ah! I was wondering just when you would wake up."

Shakily, Stonepaw blinked at him. "How long have I been asleep?"

Reedsplash nosed through his store of herbs. "Not long. You just needed to sleep off the shock. Other than that, you're fine."

His mother barged in then. "Stonepaw!" Before he could say anything, Dapplefoot was on him in an instant covering him in licks. "Oh my precious kit! I was so worried I may had lost you!"

Ducking away from his mother, Stonepaw fluffed out his fur. "I'm fine! Reedsplash said nothing's wrong with me."

Dapplefoot frowned. "Yes, and I'm glad that is the case. But you and your littermates need to be more careful! I don't what I would do if I lost any of you."

Feeling guilty, Stonepaw nuzzled his mother affectionately. "I know. I'm sorry."

"This is quite touching an all, but how is a medicine cat supposed to work with so many cats under their paws?" Reedsplash chimed in, his eyes glowing with slight amusement.

Stonepaw dipped his head. "Oh, right, sorry Reedsplash. I'll go and let everyone know I'm okay now."

"Yes, you do that," Reedsplash folded his tail over his paws. "Just be sure not to get into any more fights with reed beds, eh?"

Ears hot with embarrassment, Stonepaw shot him a glare and stormed out of the den. _Great, now I'll be remembered as the stupid apprentice who almost drowned because of reeds!_ Glancing around camp, he saw his littermates outside of the apprentices' den. Heronpaw looked completely guilt ridden, picking absently at a fish she and Minnowpaw had been sharing. Minnowpaw was beside her, trying to comfort their sister.

Upon Stonepaw's arrival, Heronpaw sprung to her paws. "You're okay!"

"Reedsplash just said I had to sleep off the shock," he told her.

Heronpaw's eyes were round. "Oh Stonepaw, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get caught up in those reeds!"

Nudging her side with his muzzle, Stonepaw purred. "Frog-brain, as if I would die _that_ easily," when she frowned, he went on. "Seriously, don't be so upset. I'm fine, really."

"And it's a good thing you are," rumbled their father's voice as he approached. "You three need to remember you aren't kits anymore. You must take your training more seriously."

The three apprentices ducked their heads shamefully. Marshpool sighed and licked the top of Stonepaw's head. "I suppose that scare was enough of a lecture. I'm glad you're all safe."

"Stonepaw!" Specklerock was quickly padding over. "How do you feel? Are you alright?"

 _Everyone is making such a fuss!_ Stonepaw thought irritably. _Though I could have died._ He instantly felt guilty at the thought. Of course his Clanmates would be worried! He shook his head. "I'm fine," he told his mentor. "Reedsplash said I just needed some rest."

Giving him a quick lick on the head, the tortoiseshell warrior purred. "Good. You had me worried there for a moment."

"Specklerock!" Spottedfern called to his sister. "If Stonepaw is feeling well, we should take the apprentices out to the marshy pool."

Heart soaring, Stonepaw looked eagerly up at his mentor. "Can we go?" There was a look of slight concern in his mentor's eyes. "I'm _fine_! I want to train with my littermates."

"If he's able to complain about it, he's well enough to train." Goosefur pointed out as she came over from the fresh-kill pile.

Minnowpaw pranced around Stonepaw. "Yeah! Let's go!"

Specklerock dipped her head. "Very well, let's go then."

Following his Clanmates out of camp, he froze in his tracks as they reached the narrow river. Fear pulsed through his body, and he remembered how unforgiving the water could be. He was flashed back to earlier in the day, where he been tangled among the reeds. Struggling to get free. Struggling to breath the air above. Darkness had come to him then like an old friend, ready to welcome him into its warm embrace…

"Stonepaw!"

His mentor's sharp mew had jerked Stonepaw out of his trance. The young warrior's eyes were round with concern as she gazed at her apprentice. "Spottedfern, Goosefur, go on ahead," she told them quietly. "We'll catch up."

Heronpaw and Minnowpaw stared at him with worried eyes, but were quickly ushered off by their mentors as they moved on. Specklerock padded to stand before Stonepaw, frowning. _What kind of ReedClan cat am I?_ He thought miserably, staring down at his paws. _I'm afraid of the river!_

"It's okay you know," she murmured to him softly. Stonepaw looked up to meet her gaze; full of warmth and understanding. "What happened today was very traumatizing. Even the strongest warrior would be fearful of the water after that."

Trembling, Stonepaw dug his claws into the soft marsh underpaw. "But how can I be a ReedClan warrior if I'm afraid of something so important to us?"

Specklerock turned to look at the water. "Every ReedClan warrior holds fear of the water in their hearts," she told him. "Water is powerful. It must always be respected, and always must be feared. Unlike other warriors, water is unpredictable. It has no conscious, nor does it listen to any cat's commands. ReedClan cats know this best. We have lost cats the river, but yet, even while it brings death it also brings us life."

Coming to stand beside her, he looked at the water below him. "How can we rely on it so easily then? When it's so dangerous?"

"Without water, there is no life," she explained quietly. "It is the source of all living things in this forest. We cannot simply avoid it because it is to be feared. What makes us different from the other Clans is not that we swim or fish. No. What makes us different is that we have found a way to live alongside something so dangerous, and thrive. We have found a way to co-exist with this powerful force of nature; while also respecting the life it brings to us all. There is so much more to being a ReedClan warrior than being able to swim, or to fish. If we do not respect the very thing that sustains us, then we are nothing."

A new understanding of the river, and the very life of a ReedClan warrior glowed inside Stonepaw. What Specklerock told him made much more sense than anything he could have thought up. Gazing into his mentor's eyes, he felt a spark of courage deep in his heart.

"Let's go," he told her determinedly. "I'm ready to face the river as a ReedClan warrior."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Several moons had passed since Stonepaw and his littermates were made apprentices. Since then, many things have changed with ReedClan. The older apprentices—Bluepaw, Pebblepaw, and Mosspaw—had been given their warrior names of Blueclaw, Pebblefoot, and Mosspool. Meanwhile, a fierce battle with LeafClan left the ReedClan deputy Stormfang dead; his only kit, Icespirit, being named in his place as the new deputy.

Stonepaw liked the older warrior. Icespirit was good friends with Stonepaw's father, Marshpool, and the apprentice admired the new deputy's courage and silent determination. The battle with LeafClan left tensions high however, and patrols were doubled along the shared border. Stonepaw padded quietly beside his mentor, while his littermates and their mentors were moving up ahead. _Let those mangy squirrel chasers try_ _something_ _!_ He thought, unsheathing his claws.

A yowl caused the patrol to bristle. Across the river was a LeafClan patrol, consisting of a few cats Stonepaw recognized from the last Gathering. The warrior Echopool was in the lead, while a smaller tortoiseshell she-cat stood beside her. Stonepaw guessed she must have been a new apprentice. Frosttail—a LeafClan warrior known for her sharp tongue—glared at the ReedClan cats with undisguised hostility. Her apprentice, Foxpaw, paced the border tail lashing. Embernose was beside Echopool, while the apprentice Silverpaw came to stand beside her sister, Foxpaw.

Spottedfern met the LeafClan warriors gazes evenly. "What are you doing so close to the border?"

"We're allowed as close to our borders as we want!" Foxpaw snapped.

"Be quiet!" Frosttail hissed at the apprentice. She stared across the river. "We've come to mark our borders, just the same as you I assume."

Goosefur pushed up to stand beside Spottedfern. "Yes, that is why we are here."

Silverpaw's eyes flashed. "Are we just going to let them go?" she challenged her mentor. "After they killed Bluehail and Brackenwing?"

"We didn't kill anyone!" Stonepaw growled, fur bristling. It was true that the two LeafClan warriors had perished in the battle, but every cat knew that their deaths weren't intentional.

Echopool's eyes glazed with emotion. "They died as warriors," she told the silver apprentice sternly. "Don't forget that ReedClan had lost their deputy as well."

The cats all stared across at each other in silence. A shared grief for their lost Clanmates overcame them, only to be swept away in an instant. "Let's mark our borders and be done with it," the warrior Embernose grunted.

Stonepaw watched the three apprentices with interest. Amberpaw was clearly the youngest, her tortoiseshell fur still soft and kit-like. _An easy opponent if we go into battle again,_ Stonepaw noted. Foxpaw however would be a much harder enemy. Under her dark ginger fur were lean muscles, and it was clear the she-cat would put up a good fight. Lastly there was Silverpaw, who still glared across at the ReedClan patrol. The spotted tabby was more slender than her sister, but even then strong muscles shone under her silver fur.

"What are _you_ staring at fish breath?" she sneered at Stonepaw, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Bristling, he returned her glare. "Nothing interesting that's for sure."

Silverpaw gave a snort. "I didn't realize they let kits become apprentices in ReedClan."

Growling with indignation, he opened his mouth to protest. The silver apprentice had turned away from him pointedly, following her Clanmates away from the border. _How dare she_ _?_ Stonepaw burned with fury. He felt a hard shove and turned his head sharply. Heronpaw was facing him, tail tip twitching.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring after those fox hearts? Or are you going to help remark the border?"

With one last glance back over the border, Stonepaw gave a huff and joined his Clanmates.

* * *

"Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Willowstar's meow echoed through the ReedClan camp.

Stonepaw trembled with excitement. Heronpaw and Minnowpaw—newly named Heronwing and Minnowstripe—sat nearby, their eyes shining with pride. He faced his leader, chin raised. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stonetail. StarClan honors your forethought, and dedication. We welcome you as a full warrior of ReedClan." Willowstar padded over to him, resting her muzzle on Stonetail's head. Licking her shoulder in response, Willowstar stepped back as the Clan cheered the new warriors names.

"Heronwing! Minnowstripe! Stonetail!"

As the cheers died down, Marshpool and Dapplefoot made their way over to their kits. Dapplefoot purred loudly as she wove between the three of them, while Marshpool nuzzled them affectionately. Stonetail flinched at the still raw wounds along his father's flank.

Only a few days ago, there was battle with PineClan over territory. Shellskip, Creekpelt, and Goosefur had been killed in the battle; and a glimmer of sadness shone in Heronwing's eyes as she clearly remembered her dead mentor. A flash of gratitude lingered in Stonetail's mind, relieved to still have his own mentor alive and well.

"Goosefur would have been proud of you," Stonetail murmured to his sister, brushing his cheek against hers.

Heronwing gave a quiet mew of thanks, before moving to join their brother at the center of camp. Sympathy jabbed at Stonetail's heart as he watched her go, but quickly pushed it away when Specklerock approached him. His former mentor's eyes were warm with pride, and Stonetail let out a purr as he brushed his muzzle with hers.

"A warrior at last," Specklerock purred. "It seems like only yesterday you were made my apprentice."

Stonetail butted her shoulder with his head. "You sound like an elder with talk like that!" he teased.

"You won't be rid of me that easily!" she retorted, cuffing his ears playfully. "I still have plenty of seasons left in me before I join the elders."

Ducking from her paws, he pounced over her. "Only if you can keep up with me!"

"Cheek!" she yowled, swiping at him with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

Purring, Stonetail ran over to join his littermates. Their vigil would be starting soon. Already the sun had began to sink below the horizon, dappling the clearing with soft iridescent hues. Pressing close to Minnowstripe, and Heronwing doing the same on his other side, the three siblings sat quietly; content in each others' presence. Whatever the road they faced ahead, Stonetail was confident they could face it easily.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Stonetail paced the edge of camp anxiously, the full moon glittering in the dark night sky. This would be his first gathering as a warrior. On top of that, Stonetail was eager to see what PineClan had to say about the recent battle; the one that had taken Shellskip, Creekpelt, and Goosefur's lives. Heronwing sat nearby, her yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Stonetail knew that his sister was just as anxious as he was, since Goosefur had been her mentor.

As the chosen cats gathered at the entrance of camp, Willowstar emerged from her den. The ReedClan leader had suffered a fatal injury in the battle; which had taken one of her lives. Despite this, the cream-furred tabby strode forward confidently. Icespirit dipped his head to their leader, before sweeping his piercing red gaze among the cats chosen to go.

The three apprentices—Ripplepaw, Troutpaw, and Mistypaw—had been chosen, excitement in their gazes as they waited to leave. Only Snowblossom and Rushwing—two of the elders—had decided to make the trek to the gathering. Aside from Minnowstripe and Heronwing, the other warriors coming along were Mosspool, Blueclaw, Pebblefoot, Marshpool, Dapplefoot, Spottedfern, and Beechtail.

Reedsplash hurried out of his den, joining Willowstar and Icespirit at the front of the gathered cats. Stonetail followed his leader out once she gave the signal to leave. The tension was thick in the air as they crossed the river downstream from the LeafClan border. Emerging onto the sandy shore, the cats were quickly nearing the Hollow Ravine. Willowstar stopped at the edge, staring down into the clearing.

Icespirit narrowed his eyes. "Seems only BreezeClan is here so far."

"Good," Willowstar meowed. "Let's go."

Leading the way, Willowstar led the Clan down into the clearing below. The BreezeClan cats already gathered glanced towards the ReedClan cats with wary glances. Stonetail flinched when he noticed the warriors all bared wounds from battle. _Where did they get those wounds from?_

Ryestar was already perched on a branch of the Great Oak, staring down at the incoming cats with narrowed eyes. Willowstar scrabbled up the trunk to find her place on another branch, while Reedsplash bounded off to speak with BreezeClan's medicine cat Deerspots. Stonetail glanced around the clearing, wondering if he should approach any of the BreezeClan warriors. Before he could decide, the smell of LeafClan wafted through his nostrils. Eaglestar led his Clan down into the clearing, and the air grew thick with hostility. The BreezeClan cats glared at the incoming warriors, and Stonetail realized there must have been a battle between the two Clans, as LeafClan bore wounds of their own.

The LeafClan leader paid no mind to the hostile snarls of the BreezeClan cats, as he found his place on the Great Oak. Even LeafClan's medicine cat, Whispersong, looked uncomfortable as he joined the others among the tree roots. Lastly PineClan appeared, Lavenderstar in the lead. The sleek-furred blue tabby glowed silver in the moonlight as she climbed onto the Great Oak. Stonetail narrowed his eyes at the PineClan warriors. They all bore wounds from the recent battle, and their fur was ruffled as they joined the Clans in the clearing.

"Let this gathering begin!" Ryestar's raspy meow rang through the clearing. "BreezeClan is fairing well after losing our deputy, Houndfang. Sandstone has taken his place as deputy. We have one new warrior, Antfang."

Stonetail glanced over at the new deputy. Sandstone sat rigid, his blue eyes raking through the clearing. Hard muscles rippled under his pale ginger tabby fur. _Definitely not a cat I would like to battle any time soon,_ Stonetail thought with a slight shudder. The coldness in the BreezeClan deputy's eyes felt unnatural.

Eaglestar stepped forward, shooting a pointed glance at Ryestar. "LeafClan has been well this past moon. We lost two elders—Mallowfoot and Russetpelt—along with two warriors, Embernose and Sweetmist, from a bout of greencough. However our medicine cat has worked hard to rid our Clan of the disease. We also two new apprentices, Softpaw and Lionpaw. LeafClan has also gained two new warriors, Silversky and Foxchaser."

 _Silverpaw!_ Stonetail scowled at the thought that she had been a warrior. He hadn't forgotten the encounter with the bad tempered apprentice at the border a moon ago. Glancing over towards the LeafClan cats, he spotted the silver tabby beside her sister as the Clans welcomed the new warriors. Growling a little, he looked away pointedly.

Lavenderstar spoke next. "PineClan has been blessed with a litter of new kits. Their mother, Cloverleaf, is doing well. We also welcomed three new apprentices—Slatepaw, Dewpaw, and Tawnypaw. Three new warriors were also made, Beetlenose, Leafdapple, and Lizardtail." She waited for the cheers to die down before continuing. "I must also sadly report that our medicine cat, Spiderskip, has passed away. Crowflight has done well to follow in her mentor's pawsteps, however."

"ReedClan has also been blessed with a new litter of kits, born to Milkweed and Twigfur," Willowstar reported when Lavenderstar finished speaking. "Three new apprentices were also made—Troutpaw, Ripplepaw, and Mistypaw. We also have three new warriors, Stonetail, Minnowstripe, and Heronwing."

Stonetail raised his head proudly as the Clans cheered him and his littermates new names. As the cheers died down, he noticed a cat had pushed himself to the front of the cats. Stonetail instantly recognized the dark brown tabby pelt of the LeafClan warrior Hawktalon. The large tom looked furious, his yellow eyes glaring at the BreezeClan deputy.

"Is that it?" he snarled defiantly, shooting a hostile gaze at the Clan leaders. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that this warrior," he spat out the word like venom as he pointed to Sandstone. " _Murdered_ my brother? How he broke the warrior code, and is now being rewarded with the rank of deputy?"

There was outrage in the warrior's snarl, and Stonetail stared at them in horror. Yowls of defiance broke out from the BreezeClan warriors, hissing at Hawktalon as they faced him. LeafClan stared at their Clanmate with wide eyes, clearly shocked by this outburst. Ryestar bristled angrily, staring at Eaglestar with a searing gaze.

"Does LeafClan not know how to control their warriors?" he challenged.

Eaglestar met his gaze levelly. "Does BreezeClan teach their warriors honor?"

Hawktalon rounded on Sandstone, unsheathing his claws angrily. The deputy's eyes glowed with an emotion Stonetail didn't recognize. Echopool pushed between the two warriors, staring at Hawktalon with horror in her eyes.

"Stop! This is a _gathering_!" she pleaded.

Hawktalon snarled. "An even better time to get my point across."

" _Enough!"_ Willowstar yowled above the chaos. "Do either of your Clans know how to control your warriors? You should both be ashamed! This gathering is over!"

Leaping down from the tree, Willowstar began to herd the ReedClan cats out of the clearing. Stonetail stole one more quick glance at the quarreling warriors. Hawktalon had turned away from Echopool, while Sandstone watched them both with cold contempt in his eyes. Shuddering, Stonetail hurried to join his Clanmates. Whatever had happened between these cats, Stonetail wasn't keen on finding out.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

A few days passed since the gathering, and early leaf-bare had begun to grip the forest in its icy claws. Stonetail headed towards the border, in hopes of catching a few fish from the river. Milkweed's kits had been lively, and Stonetail knew Milkweed would need a nice big fish to give them enough milk. A flash of silver caught his eye as he neared. To his surprise, Silversky was by herself on the LeafClan border. She hadn't noticed him, and her focus had instead been on a mouse scrambling around the base of a nearby tree.

As she neared close, Stonetail couldn't resist the urge to spoil her catch. "Silversky!"

The mouse darted forward, and she gave an irritated hiss as she leaped after it. But she had been too slow. The mouse was gone, and the silver warrior had been left empty pawed. Furious, she turned her gaze on him.

"You idiot!" she spat. "Did you not see I was trying to catch that mouse?"

Stonetail sat, pleased for spoiling her hunt. "Oh, I saw. Bad luck I guess."

Silversky growled, stepping forward. "Come over here and say that, fish-breath!"

"Oh, but why would I do that?" he taunted. "You could just swim over here if you want a fight that badly."

Hissing irritably, Silversky began to splash through the water. Stonetail watched her in surprise. He hadn't expected a LeafClan cat to dive into the water so willingly. Whiskers twitching with amusement, he saw that the silver-furred she-cat was regretting her decision. Pelt spiked and ears flat, she stopped moving once she had reached up to her belly. Shooting a scornful glare at him, she went to turn and head back to shore. Satisfied, Stonetail stood and was getting ready to leave when he heard a yowl of terror.

Spinning around, he just caught sight of Silversky disappearing under the water. She thrashed desperately in the water, not having the swimming experience of a ReedClan cat. Instantly feeling guilty for dogging her into this, Stonetail leaped into the river. Paddling through the water expertly, he gripped her scruff with his teeth. Tugging her up so her jaws broke the surface, he dragged her onto the pebbly shore on the LeafClan border.

Silversky let out loud coughs, spluttering out water. She gasped and looked up at him. Stonetail stepped back to give her space.

"Thanks," she muttered ungraciously, standing and shaking her pelt.

 _Huh! I just save your life, and you half thank me?_ Tail tip twitching with annoyance, he turned back towards the river. "Next time stay out of the river. I can't waste time rescuing senseless forest cats."

Silversky glared at him. "Who are you calling senseless? If I recall, _you're_ the one who told me to go into the river to begin with!"

Wading into the river, he looked back at her. "And if I told you to jump in front of a monster, would you?"

Hissing, she turned her back to him. "Get out of my territory already!"

Crossing the river, Stonetail pulled himself up onto his side of the border. Glancing back, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of admiration for the bold she-cat. As foolish as she was, he had never seen a forest cat so quick to leap into the river without second thought. Shaking his head, Stonetail lashed his tail. She was a LeafClan cat. He had no right to admire her like this. As he made his way back to camp, it wasn't until he was laying in his nest that night that he realized he had forgotten the fish.

* * *

The next day, Stonetail and his littermates were on a hunting patrol. Heronwing was in the lead, with Minnowstripe just behind her. Stonetail lagged behind, his thoughts filled with his encounter with Silversky the day before. He didn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his mind. She was from another Clan, for StarClan's sake! As they reached the border, his ears flicked up when he heard a familiar mew.

Silversky was patrolling the border with her own Clanmates; Hawktalon, his apprentice Briarpaw, and Scorchstrike. Heronwing yowled to the other patrol, her eyes narrowed. Minnowstripe stood at her side, ears pricked. Hawktalon's fur bristled and he narrowed his yellow eyes.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

Heronwing waved her tail. "Just reminding you to stay on your side of the border."

Scorchstrike hissed. "No cat would cross your border!"

"Are you sure about that?" Minnowstripe challenged, meeting their hostile gazes.

Hawktalon stepped forward menacingly. "If you want a fight, you can have one."

Silversky pushed him aside. "No! Just leave them. They're only trying to ruffle our fur."

Curling his lip at her, Hawktalon snarled and turned back to his apprentice. Stalking off into the forest, Scorchstrike gave the ReedClan cats a hostile glare before following his Clanmates. Stonetail stared after the LeafClan cats, catching Silversky's eye. Staring into her eyes from across the river, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Stonetail! Come on!" Heronwing snapped.

Shaking his head he turned to look over at his littermates. "Okay!" Glancing back towards the river, Silversky was gone. Pushing the fresh image of the pretty tabby gazing into his eyes, Stonetail bounded back towards the marsh.

When the three of them returned to camp, Stonetail felt embarrassment flood his pelt. Heronwing and Minnowstripe had managed to catch two fat trouts, while Stonetail had been to distracted to catch anything. Marshpool greeted his littermates by the fresh-kill pile, and the guilt pierced Stonetail's heart when he saw a disappointed look in his father's eyes.

"I see you've come back empty-pawed," the dark gray warrior commented. "Care to explain why?"

Stonetail shuffled his paws, avoiding his father's gaze. "Just bad luck I guess."

The truth was, Stonetail couldn't get the image of Silversky's gaze out of his mind. Since he rescued her from the river the day before, she was all he could think about. He didn't understand why the LeafClan she-cat occupied his thoughts so much lately. Marshpool gave a snort, and padded off to join the senior warriors by Willowstar's den. Shame burned his pelt, and Stonetail slunk off to the warriors den. He didn't feel hungry, and that suit him just fine; cats who didn't catch prey, shouldn't eat.

* * *

The next few days hadn't been better for Stonetail. Frustration, anxiety, and shame had made him edgy and short-tempered. He found himself snapping at cats over simple things, enough that Icespirit—tired of his attitude—had ordered him to hunt alone for the day. As Stonetail brooded, he felt his paws bringing him back towards the river.

Feeling his gaze staring across it once more, he felt the same strange pull. The need to see Silversky once again. Shaking his head with a growl, he stared down into the river. He was _ReedClan_ cat! There was no room for him to think about _any_ of the other Clans, let alone a _LeafClan_ one. Taking a deep breath, he leaped into the river. If one thing could help clear his mind, it was a quiet swim alone.

Floating on his back, he looked up at the cloudy sky. Trying to ease his mind, he closed his eyes as he drifted. When he opened them again, he was startled to see bright silver eyes watching him from the shore. Flipping over to his belly, he spluttered out water while the strange cat watched him with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Silversky!"


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"What are you, an otter?" Silversky taunted.

Stonetail came ashore, shaking his fur out. Silversky let out a hiss as she jumped back from being sprayed by scattering water. "Funny. I often wonder if LeafClan cats are mice since you like to hide in the forest so much."

Silversky snorted. "At least we don't have webbed paws. Next thing you know, I'll start seeing cats with gills."

Twitching an ear, Stonetail pushed past her. "Then maybe your medicine cat should check you out, as you're obviously frog-brained."

Spitting, Silversky shoved past him to stand before him. "Why are you even over here? On _LeafClan_ territory?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted. "I was swimming peacefully before you just came out of nowhere."

"I'm allowed wherever I want on _my_ territory," she pointed out sharply. "Now get off of LeafClan land or I'll personally make you."

Eyeing the silver she-cat, Stonetail realized with a start that she had looked thinner than before. Her silver eyes wee wary, and he could sense exhaustion in her voice. _The prey must not be running well now that leaf-bare is almost here,_ he reasoned. Deciding not to give anything away, Stonetail let out a huff.

"Like a mangy LeafClan cat can take me on," he challenged, wading back into the river. "Maybe if you forest cats didn't mind getting your paws wet, you'd be more fit to defend your borders."

Silversky bristled. "LeafClan can _always_ defend their borders!"

Diving underwater, Stonetail spotted a trout hiding by a bed of reeds. Quickly darting down, he snagged the fish with his paws and killed it with a quick bite. Relishing in the metallic taste, he swam back to the surface. He threw the fish onto the shore next to Silversky, and he suppressed a purr of amusement when she let out a surprised yelp.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, looking at him with confusion.

Stonetail climbed onto his side of the river, shaking out his fur. "It slipped from my jaws. And since it's on your side of the river, I suppose it's yours now, according to the code."

He half expected the touchy she-cat to refuse, and throw the fish back into the river. However instead, she sniffed it warily before giving a small dip of her head. She murmured a quiet thanks, before taking the fish and hurrying back into the forest. Stonetail watched after her, wondering if her Clanmates would be suspicious about the unusual forest prey. Deciding he wouldn't dwell on it, Stonetail headed downstream to see if he could catch any more fish before returning back to camp.

Over the next few days, Stonetail found himself going back to the border. He knew he shouldn't, but he hoped to see Silversky across the river often. It didn't take long for the ReedClan warrior to realize he had fallen in love with the pretty silver-furred she-cat. No matter what he did, he couldn't push his feelings for her away.

As he came close to the border, he picked up fresh LeafClan scent. Heart quickening with hope, Stonetail crept through the reeds to peer across the river. A border patrol was remarking their borders, and Stonetail recognized the LeafClan warriors. Echopool, Sootfeather, Flowerheart, and Silversky were sniffing along the border unaware of Stonetail watching them.

 _Silversky!_ Stonetail's heart leaped at the sight of the pretty she-cat. _I have to speak with her somehow._

Quietly creeping through the reeds, he went downstream a bit. Slipping into the water quieter than an otter, he drifted across and down towards the LeafClan border. Silversky was only a few tail-lengths in front of him, her Clanmates a little further down. He let out a tiny hiss, trying to catch Silversky's attention.

She spun around, catching Stonetail's eyes. "You! What are you-"

"Silversky!" that was Echopool's mew. "Are you done over there?"

Silversky turned to answer her sister. "A-Almost! Go on ahead without me."

Watching her Clanmates pad ahead, she turned her head sharply back towards him. Stonetail met her gaze. "Silversky, I-"

"Why are you here?" she demanded. "Are you _trying_ to get shredded?"

Stonetail shook his head. "Of course not! I just needed to talk to you."

"What? Why?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We can't talk her," he mewed urgently. "Meet me downstream at moonhigh. I'll explain everything then."

Silversky blinked. "Wha-? Why would I do that?"

Stonetail was already swimming back to his side of the border. "Just do it!" _Please!_ He added silently.

Forcing himself not to look back, Stonetail pushed through the reeds back in his territory. His heart was thudding heavily in his chest. What was he doing? He knew he shouldn't have asked Silversky to meet him. Yet, it somehow felt right to him. Maybe if he met her just this once, he would finally be able to put his feelings behind him.

Staring up at the darkening sky, Stonetail felt a flash of excitement run through his fur. No matter what, he wasn't going to miss tonight. He was going to meet Silversky, and nothing was going to change his mind. Taking a deep breath, he ran through the marsh in hopes of catching a frog and fish or two before returning back to camp. For the first time in days, Stonetail felt energy flow through him. Tonight he would finally get to meet the she-cat that had occupied his thoughts for days.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for an update! Life has been super crazy lately. But I assure you that none of my fics have been abandoned x3

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Stonetail's heart beat fast in his chest as he waited along the river. He had finished up his duties back at camp, before slipping into his nest. It felt wrong sneaking out of camp to meet a cat from another Clan, but Stonetail knew that he _had_ to do this. Glancing across the river, his eyes searched for Silversky's silver fur among the shadows.

Panic rose in his chest as he waited. Did Silversky decide not to come? Had he come all this way for nothing? Just as he was about to turn back to camp, defeated, rustling from the LeafClan border caught his attention. Flicking his ears up, he turned his eyes back towards the border.

Silversky crept out, her fur glowing white in the moonlight. Stonetail stared at her, captivated by her beauty. The LeafClan she-cat was looking around the clearing, her ears low. Snapping himself out of his daze Stonetail hurried to the edge of the border. Giving out a tiny call from across the river, he waited for Silversky to notice before crossing.

Swimming across the river, Stonetail climbed out on the other side where Silversky was watching him with an inquiring look. Shaking off his pelt, Stonetail looked around quickly.

"Come on, we should go downstream where we won't be seen so easily," he suggested.

Silversky gave a brief nod. "Fine. I know a place, so follow me."

Fully aware of the shadows the loomed around him, Stonetail's fur prickled with unease. He was used to the marshes of ReedClan, where the sky was open to him. In the forest things seemed much more closed off. _I don't think I could ever be a PineClan or LeafClan cat,_ he thought with a shudder.

Silversky was quiet as she led Stonetail downstream. Quietly brushing through long reeds that lined the river ahead, the two cats emerged into a small clearing. To Stonetail's relief, not a lot of trees towered overhead, and the river was merely a paw-step away.

"So, what exactly did you want to meet me for?" Silversky asked, turning her silver gaze on him.

Stonetail hesitated. What exactly was he supposed to tell her? He didn't really _have_ a reason. He just wanted to see her. Silversky's gaze bore into him, and Stonetail knew he had to give her an answer. Shuffling his paws nervously, he met her gaze.

"I...I just wanted to get to know you better," he admitted.

Confusion and wariness reflected in her gaze. "You _do_ realize we're from different Clans, right?"

"I-I know that!" he retorted. "But that doesn't mean you can't have friends in different Clans. The code doesn't forbid that."

Silversky tipped her head thoughtfully. "That is a good point. But, why would you want to make friends with a LeafClan cat? Our Clans never really got along you know."

"But that's exactly why!" Stonetail persisted. "We could maybe help bring peace to our Clans."

Huffing, Silversky sat. "First I bring home a fish, and now I'm sneaking out to talk to a ReedClan warrior. You really know how to cause trouble."

Ears hot, Stonetail averted his gaze. "I-I'm sorry if I'm causing you trouble. Although," he turned to cautiously look at her. "Did your Clanmates like the fish?"

"They were pretty shocked to see me carry a fish into camp," she purred with amusement. "But they appreciated the prey. It's been a rough leaf-bare for us, so any kind of food is well needed."

Trying to keep the mood light, Stonetail waved his tail towards the river teasingly. "I could always teach you how to fish."

"I'll learn to fish the moment you start climbing trees," she countered, eyes narrowed.

Purring, Stonetail gave a look of mock horror. "Oh, _anything_ but that."

"Stupid furball," she snorted, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

As the night went on, Stonetail found himself at ease alongside Silversky. Together to two of them talked about their Clan, their kin, and anything else they could think of. Stonetail learned about Brackenwing—Silversky's mother—and how she had died in the battle with ReedClan all those moons ago. Stonetail told her about his littermates, and how things worked in his Clan.

Time went by quickly, until the moon hung high in the dark sky. Stonetail knew they had to get back to their Clans, but the thought of leaving weighed heavy on his heart.

"We should get back," Silversky murmured, shifting her gaze towards the moon.

Stonetail dipped his head. "R-Right, we should."

Meeting his gaze for a long moment, the silver she-cat brushed past him to head back towards her camp.

"Silversky, w-wait!" he quickly called after her.

Stopping, she looked back at him curiously. "What is it?"

Heart quickening, Stonetail twitched his ears nervously. "Do...do you think we could meet again?"

The LeafClan warrior held his gaze, seeming to contemplate her decision. Before Stonetail's heart burst with anticipation, she moved her gaze away.

"Yes, I would like that."

Tail shooting straight up in delight, Stonetail raised his head. "Great! Er...I mean, that's cool. So, uh, when?"

"How about we meet in two days? It will give us enough time to not make our Clanmates suspicious."

Stonetail purred. "That's a good plan. I'll see you in two days then."

Eyes glowing with faint amusement, Silversky turned and disappeared into the forest. Light with both relief and happiness, Stonetail stared after the silver furred she-cat. The memories of the night fresh on his mind, Stonetail turned and headed back towards camp; eagerly awaiting the next time he would see Silversky.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Since Stonetail's first meeting with Silversky, the two cats had met in secret the next few moons. Stonetail always enjoyed the LeafClan she-cat's company, as the two of them would talk about their lives or playfully chase each other through the trees. Stonetail had never felt happier in his life, and he even managed to carefully balance his duties to his Clan. As far as he knew, no cat suspected his secret meetings with Silversky; something he was deeply hopeful of.

Newleaf was around the corner now, the buds on the trees beginning to bloom after a harsh leaf-bare. Briefly he recalled the greencough outbreak that had swept through camp; taking one of Willowstar's lives and claiming both the lives of Blizzardtuft and Rushwing, two ReedClan elders. Reedsplash managed to get a grip on the outbreak thanks to herbs from BreezeClan. However the herbs only helped so much, as Willowstar lost another life shortly after from the toll the greencough had taken on her body. Every cat knew that the old she-cat was on her last life, from the way she began to isolate herself in her den; too weak to leave and address the Clan properly. Since then, Icespirit had taken up most of the leadership duties, even volunteering to go to the Gathering in her place.

Shaking the troubles of his Clan from his mind, Stonetail made his way to the typical meeting place by the hidden reeds, careful that no cat had seen him sneak away. The ground underpaw was soggy was melting snow, and he carefully slid into the ice cold river, shuddering at its chilly embrace. The two of them had planned to meet slightly earlier, as the Gathering was tonight. Stonetail had hoped to go, wondering what the other Clans would have to say about Willowstar's absence. However, that meant he would get little rest for the night.

Pushing himself up on the other side of the river, he padded over to the reed clearing. Silversky wasn't there yet, but Stonetail could smell her sweet scent nearby; she wasn't far away now. Purring loudly as she came into view, he wrapped himself around her as she touched her nose to his cheek. Nothing matter right now. All that mattered was that Silversky was here with him right now in this moment. Meeting her beautiful silver gaze, Stonetail took a deep breath.

"Silversky," he began, feeling nervous. "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now..."

Expectantly her gaze bore into him. "And that is?"

"I, er, uh," Stonetail fidgeted a bit. _Tell her already you fish-brain!_ Shaking out his pelt, he steadied himself. "Silversky, I love you."

Eyes glowing with amusement, Silversky touched her nose to his. "I love you too, you big lump."

Happiness warmed Stonetail's body as he stared into her eyes. The same warmth and loved were reflected back to him, and nothing could have changed that moment. Not wanting to break away from Silversky's beautiful gaze, he flinched when she suddenly shoved him into the reeds. Before he could ask what had gotten into her all of the sudden, he saw a russet-furred she-cat prowl her way through the reeds, hackles raised angrily.

"Silversky! I _knew_ something was going on with you!" she accused. "And now I see why! You're meeting a ReedClan warrior, and worst of all, _him?_ "

Silversky met the she-cat's gaze steadily. "Foxchaser how dare you follow me? This has nothing to do with you, or with LeafClan!"

Foxchaser spat angrily, as Stonetail climbed out of the reeds to stand beside his new mate. "You're betraying your Clan by meeting this...this... _tom_ here! Aren't there plenty of cats to choose from in our own Clan?"

"No, none that are like Stonetail," Silversky defended herself. "I don't care what you say Foxchaser, I will see him as much as I like. I do my duties to the Clan. I deserve to be happy just like everyone else."

Hissing, Foxchaser whirled on Stonetail. "You're on LeafClan territory fish-breath! Get out of here before I sharpen my claws on your pelt!"

Silversky darted in front of Stonetail, shooting him an apologetic look. "He'll leave, keep your pelt on!" she snapped at her sister. "Stonetail," she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'll try to see you later, okay?" ignoring the defiant hiss of Foxchaser, she went on. "Meet me by the Great Oak in two days," she whispered before following Foxchaser out of the clearing.

Both irritated by the sudden intrusion, and nervous about being found out, Stonetail carefully made his way back to camp. Uncertain of what the future held, he crept into his nest and curled up tight, letting sleep take him.

* * *

Despite being found out by Foxchaser, Silversky had managed to keep her sister quiet about their meetings. Since then, the two cats had met by the Great Oak for the next moon. Stonetail paced eagerly along the bottom edge of the ravine, moonlight bathing the clearing in a silver glow. The moon was nearly full and Stonetail knew that meant the next Gathering was close by. A lot had happened in the past moon; Icespirit was now Icestar, Willowstar had lost her last life in a fight with a badger. The old ReedClan leader had managed to drive the badger out of the territory, at the cost of her final life. Icestar had chosen Lotusflower to be his deputy, while Twigfur and Milkweed retired to the elder's den.

Life was fairly normal despite Willowstar's brave death. She had chosen well when she made Icestar her deputy all those moons ago. He was a fair leader, and led with reasonable judgment and concern. Staring up at the flowers growing from the Great Oak, Stonetail frowned. What was taking Silversky so long? Was their trouble back in LeafClan? Did she run into trouble on the way to meeting up? Before anxiety could take over, he saw a flash of silver at the top of the ravine and sagged in relief. Silversky carefully slid down the side and rushed towards him. The two cats embraced for a moment, before breaking apart.

"Sorry I'm late," She panted, sitting down. "We have greencough in the camp, and Whispersong needed an extra set of paws to help treat some of the cats sick."

Stonetail instantly was alert. "Greencough? Are you okay? You're not sick are you?" he fretted.

Silversky purred. "No, at least, not like that," she added. "Though I did need to tell you something."

Heart pounding, Stonetail looked at her. "What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect," Silversky assured him, her eyes glowing happily. "I'm expecting kits."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Stonetail stared at her, his heart nearly bursting with happiness. "That's wonderful!" He purred and thrust his muzzle against hers as she curved her body against his.

"I thought you would be happy," Silversky purred, rubbing her muzzle with his. "Of course, this means I can't keep sneaking away now."

"That's okay!" Stonetail mewed, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. "I'll miss you, but I know you will do what's best for the kits. Although...what will your Clan think?"

Silversky shook her head. "They don't need to know who their father is. I know, and that's all that matters. Our kits will know who their father is when they're old enough, but for now it will be our secret."

Stonetail felt his heart warm at the thought of having kits. Even if they wouldn't share the same Clan, he would proudly watch them grow up from across the river. And perhaps, eventually, they could come and see him too with Silversky. Everything would be perfect, nothing could ever change that.

"I'll wait for news of their birth at the gathering," he purred. "I'll make sure to attend every one I can!"

Silversky laughed. "They won't be due for at least two more moons! No need to attend any before then."

Pressing his muzzle softly against her flank, he felt that he could almost feel their kits. "I love you," he whispered. "More than you'll ever know."

Silversky licked his head lovingly. "I have to go now. I'll see you sometime after the kits are born."

A tiny bit of sadness edged its way into Stonetail's heart. He knew it was for the best, but he would miss his meetings with Silversky. Pressing his muzzle against hers, he breathed in her sweet scent.

"I'll be waiting, just across the river."

* * *

Stars sparkled above in the night sky. Stonetail followed his Clanmates to the Hollow Ravine, anxiety rippling through his pelt. It had been three moons since Silversky had told him she was expecting kits, and Stonetail knew that this would be the gathering to announce the birth of their kits. He hoped desperately that she was okay back in LeafClan's camp, and even more so wondered what their kits were like. Did they look like him at all? Or did they resemble their mother more? What if it was obvious they were half-Clan? Would LeafClan still treat them right? Stonetail worried constantly for their well-being, and nearly hated being apart from them.

As they reached the ravine, Stonetail instantly went to find Foxchaser. If any cat could tell him how Silversky was, it would be her littermate; and the only cat who knew that he was the kits father. He managed to find the dark ginger tabby sitting by herself. As he approached, he saw her tense and flatten her ears.

"What do you want?" she growled, baring her teeth.

Stonetail stopped, a bit taken aback by the she-cat's hostile greeting. "I...I just wanted to know how Silversky and the kits are doing."

Foxchaser's eyes seem to flash with an unreadable emotion. Her hackles raised, she snarled at him. "What goes on with my sister is none of your business. Now leave me be, I don't need other cats seeing me speak with you."

"But the kits!" Stonetail persisted. "I just want to know if they're all okay. That's all I'm asking, and then I'll go."

"No!" Foxchaser snapped, turning away from him. "You'll get nothing from me."

Stunned, Stonetail stared after the LeafClan warrior in shock. Did Foxchaser disapprove of his and Silversky's meetings that much? Frowning, he just looked to the leaders in hopes of hearing the news during the gathering.

LeafClan's new leader, Echostar, took the stand first. Stonetail noticed for the first time how nervous the LeafClan cats looked. Fur standing on end, Stonetail sat beside his brother as he waited for the news.

"I stand before you all today to let you know that there is a threat to the forest," she spoke, her voice steady. "One moon ago, we exiled a warrior. Some of you knew him as Hawktalon, but he is now to be known as Hawk. He was exiled for initiating an attack on our camp by rogues, with which we won quickly. I tell you all this because I do not know how far he will go, or if it is just LeafClan in danger."

Sandstar looked at her with cold eyes. "So you mean to say you let a dangerous traitor go to wander the forest? You think exile will simply work? As foolish as ever from a leader as young as yourself."

Echostar turned on him, her blue eyes burning with anger. "I may be young, but I am no murderer!" Stonetail could feel some deeper meaning to Echostar's words, but pushed it away as Sandstar curled his lips in a snarl. "We are not rogues. Exile is the option I chose, and I could care less if you choose to accept it."

Lavenderstar looked over at them from her branch. "You say this cat is a threat. Has he recruited rogues to do his bidding as well?"

"Yes," Echostar replied, standing. "I come before the Clans to warn you all of this. And to not trust him, as he is no longer a warrior of LeafClan."

Icestar gave a nod. "Understood. My warriors will treat him as we would any rogue. I believe the BreezeClan and PineClan are with me on this?"

Sandstar gave a grunt and looked away, while Lavenderstar simply nodded.

"Then this gathering is over," Icestar announced, leaping down from his branch.

As the cats all swarmed around each other to leave, Stonetail stared after Foxchaser. His worry for Silversky bore deep into his fur. What was he to expect, now that an ex-LeafClan warrior preyed on his former home? Would Silversky and his kits be safe? Hesitantly, he followed his Clanmates home.

* * *

The next moon was restless for Stonetail, and he found himself patrolling the border frequently. Heavy rains had caused the river to flood, and even though the floods rarely affected any other Clans, he still worried for his kits and Silversky. _My kits are a moon old now,_ he realized, gazing out across the swollen brown river. Rain trickled from his whiskers as he stared out.

"Stonetail!" Minnowstripe called from afar. "Icestar doesn't want us to get that close to the river!"

Mistybreeze stood beside him, her pretty blue-gray fur glistening with raindrops. "Yeah, let's try going-" her voice cut off with a surprised yowl.

Stonetail followed her horrified gaze to the swollen river. A cat was floating along the currents, either unconscious or dead. Stonetail quickly leaped into the river towards the cat's body. Furiously churning his paws in the fast current, he sunk his teeth into the cat's scruff and began to paddle towards the shore. Halfway through, Minnowstripe leaped in beside him and helped him heave the cat onto shore. Turning the body so their face was facing upwards, Stonetail felt his heart stop.

The cat was Silversky. And she was dead.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Stonetail stared at Silversky's still, sodden, body for what seemed like an eternity. Her once beautiful silver tabby pelt was dirty dark gray, and her once shining silver eyes were dull and lifeless. Falling to the ground, he let out a long wail of grief and pain. He howled to the gray skies overhead, feeling the weight of everything come crashing down on him. He had scarcely heard his brother speaking to him, and buried his muzzle into Silversky's sodden fur.

Why her? Why of all cats to drown in this river, did it have to be Silversky? And what of their kits? Were they back in LeafClan's camp wondering where their mother was? Even worse, what would they do now that they no longer had her to look after them? _No,_ Stonetail realized. I _will raise them. I will go to LeafClan and live there if I have to. I can't let them be alone._

"Stonetail!" Minnowstripe's yowl cut through his thoughts. "What is going on? Did you know this she-cat?"

Stonetail lifted his head to stare blankly at his brother. "I...I loved her. Her name was Silversky, and she was my mate."

"Your mate? Wasn't she a _LeafClan_ cat?" Mistybreeze chimed in, her eyes wide.

"I don't care if it's against the code," growled Stonetail, defending himself. "I loved her, and she loved me. She...She was expecting my kits. Those kits are in LeafClan now without their mother. I need to go to them. Minnowstripe, tell the Clan I'm sorry."

Minnowstripe lashed his tail. "You can tell them yourself!" he snapped, before softening. "We need to bring her back to her camp first though. She needs to be put to rest with her kin."

Shakily getting to his paws, he leaned down as Mistybreeze and Minnowstripe lifted her onto his back. Carefully swimming across the shallower part of the river, the three cats slowly marched towards LeafClan's camp. As they entered, he was instantly greeted with murmurs of shock and surprise. A wail of grief erupted from the nursery, and Stonetail saw a long-haired black she-cat he knew as Hollycloud, fall to the ground in grief—her mate, Stonetail presumed, instantly by her side. Echostar emerged from her den, her eyes wide with horror, while Foxchaser dashed from across the camp.

Stonetail carefully laid Silversky on the ground, staring at his paws. Foxchaser let out a screech of fury and grief, flinging herself at him. She slammed him to the ground, clawing at him angrily.

"This is all your fault!" she snarled, slashing her claws across his muzzle, her voice breaking. "She would be alive if it weren't for you!"

As her Clanmates dragged her off of him, Stonetail slowly got back to his paws. The scratches he suffered across his muzzle barely hurt compared to the overwhelming sadness he felt.

"So, you must be Stonetail then," Echostar murmured, looking at him with a knowing look.

Stonetail met her gaze. "You knew?" To his surprise, no cat in the camp seemed shocked to know about Silversky's forbidden mate.

"Before Hawk was exiled, he told the Clan about your meetings. He saw you two together one night and revealed it to the Clan," Echostar told him, her eyes full of grief.

"My kits though...where are they?" Stonetail demanded, looking towards the nursery. "They have to know about their mother. I...I have to see them."

"Stonetail," Echostar frowned. "They aren't here."

Heart dropping, he spun on her. "What do you mean? You...you didn't _exile_ her did you?"

"She exiled herself," Foxchaser spat, her eyes still burning with fury towards him. "She ran away the moment her secret was revealed. We haven't seen her since she left."

"My kits are out there _alone_ then?" Stonetail yowled in disbelief. "I have to find them!"

Before any cat could stop him, he burst through the entrance of the camp and rushed along the river bank. Looking around furiously, he felt panic well up in his chest. _Where could they be? Why didn't Silversky tell me she was found out? Why am I so_ useless _?_

Another cat tackled him to the ground. Writhing angrily under their weight, he kept yowling that he needed to find his kits. Feeling the fight drain out of him, he picked up the scent of his brother holding him down.

"Stonetail, you need to listen!" he yowled to him. "The kits…if Silversky drowned in this flood then..."

"No... _No!_ " Stonetail screeched, clawing at the muddy ground. "My kits are out there! I have to find them! Let me go! They aren't dead! They...aren't...dead..." he choked on his last words, sobbing.

Minnowstripe let him go, staring down at him with sadness in his eyes. Mistybreeze pressed closely beside Minnowstripe, sympathy in her eyes. Stonetail laid on the ground, sobbing and wailing out in grief. There were no kits waiting for him. No Silversky to greet him at the gathering. There was nothing. Stonetail was alone.

* * *

Stonetail laid in his nest, staring at the wall. Since they returned to camp that fateful day a few days ago, the Clan had either avoided him or gazed at him with sympathy. Marshpool, Stonetail's father, showed anger at hearing his son broke the code; while Heronwing refused to talk to him. Stonetail felt he deserved everything. While he was grateful that his mother had been understanding and supportive during these past few days, he wished he could just be left alone to die. He didn't deserve anything; not when Silversky and their kits met such a tragic fate. Icestar even showed concern for the kits and had multiple patrols search the river and the shores for any signs of them; but they all turned up empty.

The thought that his kits tiny bodies were out there _somewhere_ made Stonetail hate himself more. He wished he could just die, at least then he would be with his kits and Silversky. Drifting off to sleep once again, he felt his dreams fade over to the future he was denied.

* * *

Many moons passed since that tragic day. Stonetail often patrolled the border, remembering Silversky and the day they had met for the first time. He managed to fit back into the Clan, and was now deputy of ReedClan. Despite feeling undeserving of such a rank, Stonetail accepted it with pride. As he gazed one last time at the river, he looked up at the sky. _I will always love you, Silversky,_ he closed his eyes as a gentle breeze ruffled his fur. _Our kits too._

Making his way back to camp, he noticed Icestar beckon to him from his den. Curious he met the ReedClan leader in his den. The huge white tom was sitting in his nest, his piercing red eyes watching Stonetail as he settled down before him.

"Yes, Icestar?" he prompted.

"I see you still spend a lot of time around the border," the ReedClan leader observed. "You still think of them, don't you?"

Stonetail sighed, looking down. "Every day. I just wish I could have been there for them."

"Don't feel such guilt over their deaths, Stonetail," Icestar told him, looking away. "I lost a mate and kits too. It's easy to blame ourselves over their deaths, but in the end, StarClan is the one who makes the final choice; even if we don't understand it."

Stonetail faintly remembered the story of Puddledrop—Icestar's first mate—who had died giving birth to stillborn kits. Although Icestar had moved on with his new mate, Mosspool, and the two had one daughter—Mudspeck—it was clear that his first mate's death still weighed heavily on the ReedClan's leader's heart. Icestar's ears flicked up then, Pikeskip peering into the den.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Pikeskip dipped his head. "But we have visitors in the camp. They were waiting on the border to be brought here."

"Visitors?" Stonetail glanced at Icestar.

Icestar stood and brushed past Stonetail. "Only one way to find out."

As Stonetail followed his leader out, he noticed two cats standing in the center of camp. Stonetail instantly recognized the LeafClan warrior, Shadowheart, but had no idea who the black tabby with him was.

"What are LeafClan cats doing in my camp?" Icestar instantly demanding, his eyes narrowed.

Shadowheart met his gaze levelly. "We're here to see Stonetail."

"Me?"Stonetail paced up beside his leader, bewildered. "What do you want to see me for?"

The two toms exchanged a glance, before the black tabby stepped forward. His gaze met Stonetail's. "We're here because Silversky was our mother," he told him. "We have a sister too, but she's not with us."

Stonetail stared at him, time freezing. Was it possible? Did his kits really survive?

Dapplefoot rushed over, her eyes wide. "Is it true?" she asked them. "Are you really Silversky's kits?"

The black tabby nodded. Blackflame dipped his head. "Yes, Silversky confirmed it herself in StarClan when Foxstar went to visit her."

Everything Stonetail had felt, all the dreams he had, he felt all of it come out. Collapsing in a heap of sobs, Stonetail realized that StarClan had blessed him. His kits were alive after all! Now he wouldn't be alone.

 _Thank you, Silversky,_ he silently promising between sobs. _I will keep them safe forever. I promise._


End file.
